Between the two
by JCBatistagurl21
Summary: Raw's new diva Rolanda is the new diva on raw and John cena's wife. After their seperation Rolanda enters the wwe. Will john win her heart back or will a certain animal beat him to it?Pease read and review I'm new at this.
1. The new member

_Discliamer: I own nobody but Rolanda Copeland._

_Author's Note; This is my first fanfic so be gentle please_

_Rolanda hesitated as she walked inside the doors of the arena. Realizing her dream of becoming an WWE superstar has finally come true she smiled. As she walked down the hall she made a complete stop, realizing she was lost. God she said to herself. Lost she heard a male voice ask behind her. She turned to see a huge muscular body standing in front of her. Yeah she said looking up at him. Where are you headed he asked. Eric Bischoff's office. Rolanda replied. O h I'll show it is he said. By the way I'm Dave Batista. I know who you are Rolanda said smiling. I'm Rolanda Copeland. Batista thought to himself. Are you related to Adam in some way he asked. Yeah that's my brother Rolanda replied rolling her eyes.. Well here we are Dave said as they approached the door. Thanks she said somehow feeling she was blushing. No problem he said. She turned and walked into the office quickly hoping he didn't see her blushing. After she walked in Dave stood there. Man she cute he said as he walked away. When she entered she saw a man sitting at the desk. Assuming it was Eric she spoke. Um……… Mr. Bischoff. He looked up at her. Hi he said smiling. I'm Ro……… Rolanda Copeland he said cutting her off. Have a seat. Rolanda sat in a chair in front of his desk. Let's get down to business he said. First of all welcome to raw he said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door. Dave Batista, Triple h and Ric flair walked in. Rolanda knew right away that this was evolution. Rolanda Eric said I'll like you to meet evolution. Rolanda shook their hands. After shaking their hands Batista spoke. 2 times in 30 minutes. Rolanda looked at him and smiled. Now as I was saying Eric continued. With the exception of Rolanda being the newest member of the raw roster she is also the newest member on Evolution. Rolanda looked at them and smiled a weak smile. Time passed as they continued their conversation. Finally the conference was over. Then Rolanda walked with Evolution to their locker room. As she walked in she was amazed by the room. Instead of a locker room it looked more like a living room with the exception on the bathroom. There were black leather couches, a television, game systems, etc. She sat on one of the couches. Everyone else took a seat. Rolanda heart started to beat 2x faster than normal when Dave sat beside her. Tell us a little about yourself Triple H said to Rolanda. Well my name is Rolanda Copeland. I'm……… Are you related to Adam Triple H asked interrupting her. Yeah that's my brother Rolanda replied. Like I was saying I'm 24 Years old. I have one brother and one sister. I'm the baby. My parents are Rosie and Isaac Copeland. There Rolanda said. Married? Divorced? Kids? Triple H asked. I'm separated from my Husband and I have no kids she replied. I basically just told you my life story is that enough for you Rolanda asked looking at Triple h. Good enough Triple H replied I just like to get to know our members that's all. But anyway Let's get ready we have an ring entrance in about 45 minutes he said. _

_-----------------------------_

_**30 minutes later**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_Everyone was dressed and ready except for Rolanda. When she was finally ready she walked out of the bathroom but only to get stares. How's the outfit she asked spinning around. She was Wearing a short blue jean skirt with a pink top with showed some of her cleavage. Great they all replied at once. Let's go as they approached the entrance to the top of ramp Evolution music began to play. As they approached the ring Batista and Ric held the ropes for her. The music stopped. Triple h began to speak. As you see here the newest member of evolution, Rolanda, He handed her the microphone and whispered in her ear Don't screw this up. Rolanda glared at him and began to speak. How is everyone out there? She asked the crowd immediately began to scream. Well it is an Honor to actually stand here in the middle of a WWE ring. And it's also an honor to stand here with evolution. She smiled as she handed the microphone back to Triple H. The music began to play as they walked up the ramp. Triple H and Ric Flair headed to the catering area, Leaving Rolanda and Batista alone. So when is your first match he asked. I don't know I'll have to talk to bischoff about that. Can I ask you something Dave said. Sure Rolanda replied. Why is it every time someone says something about your brother you get so uptight. What are you talking about Rolanda smiled. You might not show it but I can tell that you don't want to talk about him Dave responded as they entered the locker room. They sat on the couch. That's a long story she said. Well……… we have time Dave said. Well long story short we never really got along. It was always so much tension between us. Well we're not really brother and sister. We have the same dad. He didn't like my mom and so he took it all out on me. I never let it get to me though. Oh Dave responded. S o what about you she asked. What about me Dave said looking at Rolanda. You know the basics she responded. Well…… I'm 27 years old. I'm the only child. My parents are Linda and George Batista. I'm separated from my wife Angie. And have 1 daughter Allison. So who were you married to he asked. She looked shocked by the question Dave had just asked. If you don't want to talk about it then………… No it's ok Rolanda said interrupting him. Um…………I was married to John Cena. Batista looked at her in shock. Really he said. Yeah She replied. Why did you break up he asked. You know what let's just head to the hotel……… She stopped. God She said. Forgot to book a room didn't you. You can share my room until you book yourself one. She looked at him. It has two beds he said. Oh are you sure I don't want to intrude on your privacy. No it's fine Dave replied_


	2. tension between the two

_I own noone but Rolanda. _

They walked out of the locker room and Rolanda Instantly spotted John Cena talking to Stacy Kiebler. She eased behind Dave as they walked out to the Parking Lot. You can ride in the limo if you want Dave replied as they reached the Parking lot. No thanks I prefer to drive myself. O.k. Dave said smiling meet me in the lobby of the hotel . Alright Rolanda replied. Dave Rolanda called as he turned to walk away. Yeah he answered. You can call me Ro if you want. Dave smiled No thanks I Like to be different. She watched as he got in the limo and drove off. She then got into her candy red Mitsubishi Eclipse and reached in her purse to see if her driving license was there. Just then she heard a tap on her window. It startled her a little so she jumped at the sound. When she looked out the window to her surprise it was John. What do you want John she said angrily. I didn't know you were so interested. In what she shot back. Wrestling and the whole WWE thing. Yeah you wouldn't would you. If you had of spent a little more time with me instead of with your little whore then you would know wouldn't you Rolanda snapped. Whoa! Feisty are we. Whatever John I got to go. She then let her window up and left leaving John in the Parking Lot.

It's about time you got here Dave replied smiling as Rolanda walked into the lobby of the Hotel. Yeah I ran into John that's all sorry to keep you waiting. No problem Dave replied. There you two are the voices said behind them. They turned around to see Triple H and Ric Flair walking towards them. Hey Triple H spoke looking Rolanda up and down. Hey Rolanda said a little uneasy. Hey Dave replied. What room are you guys in Triple H asked Smiling at Rolanda. We're in room 318 Dave replied. Both of you Triple H asked .

Yeah Rolanda quickly Replied. Dave I'm kinda tired can we go now. Yeah Dave Replied as Rolanda headed towards the elevators night guys she replied as she walked past them. Goodnight ric replied as Triple H just nodded. Dave looked at triple H. She forgot to book a room so until she does she staying in mine he said calmly. O.k. night Big man Triple H replied and him and Ric walked off as a look of Jealousy crossed his face.

Dave ran to catch up with Rolanda at the elevators. You Ok he asked as he reached her and the elevator doors opened. Yeah like I said im just tired she replied. They finally reached their room and Rolanda went in and dropped her bags on the floor.

Do you mind if I take a shower first she asked. No go ahead he replied. Im about to order room service you want anything? No im fine. Are you sure Dave asked you Haven't eaten anything since you got to the arena. I'm she said smiling at Dave.

While Dave ordered room service Rolanda took a quick shower. After she finished her shower she left the bathroom and headed straight to her bed. Hey Dave Rolanda replied as she pulled her covers back. You said you had a little girl how old is she. 4 Dave replied. Oh Rolanda replied getting into bed. Why don't you have any kids Rolanda Dave asked. I….………… She started to speak but cut herself off. I never thought about it she replied. Besides John never had time anyway. Oh Dave responded. Rolanda tucked herself under the covers. Sleepy Dave asked.

Yeah Rolanda replied. Yeah you need to get some sleep besides we have to get up early. Rolanda sat up. Why she asked. Well every morning we have this breakfast with evolution. Oh she replied. Well Good night Dave Rolanda said as she tucked herself back in and turned her light out. Good night Dave said as he looked over at Rolanda. He smiled at her and then turned his light off and laid there until he dozed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30 am

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolanda got up to the sound of knocking on her door. Dave got off the couch to get the door as Rolanda walked in to the bathroom. A look of disgust crossed his face as he saw it was Triple H and Ric. Hey Triple H said as he just walked into the room. Dave shook his head and closed the door behind them. Are you guys ready to go Triple H asked looking around thee room for Rolanda. Waiting on Rolanda Dave said. At the sound of her name she walked out of the Bathroom. Hi guys she said as she walked over to the bed and put he shoes on. Im waiting on you guys now she said as she finish. Well let's go then Triple H said as he stared at Rolanda. Rolanda looked at Dave. You ready big guy she said ignoring Triple H. Yeah let's go. After that they headed out to the nearest café for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00a.m

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the café they got a table and ordered breakfast. Triple H was rambling about how good he was and how he will always be champion when Rolanda spotted John walk in the café. He instantly spotted Rolanda and headed over to their table. Shit Rolanda said under her breathe. Dave looked at Rolanda. Sup John asked as he approached the table. He looked around the table and then said Rolanda. Hi Just leaving so talk to you later. Rolanda looked at Triple h and the rest of the people at the table. They took the hint and got up to leave.

What was that all about Triple H asked as they got out the doors of the café. You two know each other. Yeah we met Rolanda replied. Oh Well just so you know I don't allow members to talk to him so I don't want to see it again. Rolanda was just about to speak when Dave put his hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to be quiet. She nodded as they got back to the Hotel Triple H replied. Be ready by 8:00 we have to be at the arena by 9:00. Ok they all said at once. And then Triple H and Ric waked off.

What was that Rolanda Asked as they walked to their hotel room. He's always like that Dave replied as they entered the room. Well I really don't like people telling me what to do. Well you'll get used to it. Rolanda looked at Dave we'll im not you she replied and walked in to the bathroom. Dave stared at the Bathroom door in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. I need to know whether or not I should go on.


	3. The offer

_Disclaimer: I own noone but Rolanda so sad isn't it if only I owned Dave. Ha ha ha that will never happen. Thanks for the review whoever did. _

**CHAPTER 3**

Rolanda left the bathroom and found Dave sitting on the bed. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Where are you going Dave asked. For a walk she answered. Can I join you he asked. Yeah Rolanda Replied as she walked out the door.

They walked out the Door to the elevator. She pressed the down arrow and waited. She looked over at Dave. I'm sorry about the way I talked to you. I really should not have took my anger out on¼¼¼..

It's ok Dave interrupted her. I know how you feel. I was the same way when I joined.

They walked through the lobby and out the hotel doors. Dave glanced over at Rolanda . That's not all that's bothering you is it. He asked. Rolanda looked at him. Well¼¼it's this whole thing with John .I mean im here in the WWE and have to deal with seeing him at joint pay per views and its¼.. She paused. It's what Dave asked. It's just¼¼.Nothing. Dave stopped and so did Rolanda. You still love him don't you Dave asked. Well he was my first everything you know what I mean. Dave nodded. He was my first love my first husband hell he was the love of my life until he cheated on me with her. With who Dave asked as they continued walking. He cheated on me with my best friend.

Damn was all Dave could say. Yeah sucks uh. Yeah it does he replied. They continued to walk as it got a little chili outside. Dave glanced over at Rolanda as she shivered a little. Maybe we should head back to the¼¼.Dave interrupted her by putting his coat around her.

You know what I need to go somewhere and pick up some wrestling gear. Oh ok maybe we should head back to the hotel then. They turned around and slowly walked back to the hotel. When they reached the hotel parking lot Dave broke the long silence that was between them. Well im going to head back to the room. Ok Rolanda said as Dave turned to walked off. Hey Dave she called back. Yeah he asked. You can tag along if you want. Dave smiled. Sure if that's what you want. I honestly think you want to be seen with the finest man ever Dave teased.

Yeah whatever! a little cocky today are we? Rolanda replied as they got in the car. _He is fine though _Rolanda thought Just trying to cheer you up Dave replied with a smile. Well it worked she replied. They finally pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the mall.

As they drove to the mall Dave snuck glances in at Rolanda as Rolanda did the same to Dave both liking what they saw. Well here we are Rolanda replied as they got out of the car.

Before they headed into the mall Dave signed a few autographs as Rolanda stood as she was not as popular yet.

Finally they entered the mall. They went to the store and instantly found the wrestling gear. I'll be back Dave replied as he went to a different isle. Rolanda continued to look at the merchandise until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Did you forget …. She stopped in mid sentence as she saw who was standing behind her.

Oh hi Hunter she replied quietly because she thought that it was Dave behind her. What are you doing here he asked her. Obviously the same reason you're here she replied back. Someone's in a bad mood today he said. _Yeah since I seen you _Rolanda thought to herself.

So where is Dave Hunter asked as he looked around the store. Somewhere in here Rolanda replied still looking at the merchandise. Oh Hunter replied. They both were silent. So what are you doing after raw tonight. Probably relax she replied. If you change your mind I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.

Like I said im just gonna relax since ill probably have my first match tonight. Oh ok hunter replied . Rolanda looked at him. Aren't you married she asked him. No he quickly replied who told you that. I just assumed she answered.

Oh hi hunter Dave replied as he reached them. Hey big man. Well are you ready to go Dave ? Rolanda asked as she picked up something else. Yeah Dave replied looking a bit confused as to why Rolanda wanted to leave all of a sudden.

Rolanda paid for what she got and they headed to the car. What was that all about Dave asked as they reached the car. What she asked . Nothing Dave answered. As they drove Back Dave looked at Rolanda as she looked out the Window. Hey . Hey Rolanda said being sarcastic. Ha Ha very funny Dave said. What are you um….. Doing after raw tonight. Nothing rolanda replied as she continued looking out the window.

What did you have in mind. I was wondering if maybe we could go have a drink or something. Rolanda smiled. _It's about damn time _Rolanda thought. Sure she replied.

Dave smiled to himself as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. We better hurry Dave replied as they entered their room. What time is it Dave asked. It's just 6:00 Rolanda replied. That it Dave said as he plopped down on the couch.

Yep. I'll be back Rolanda replied I left something in the car. Ok Dave replied as he stared at the television.

As Rolanda went out the door Dave thought to himself. _I can't believe we're going out tonight_. He smiled at the thought. _Rolanda and Dave sounds cute together. Whoa big man you getting ahead of yourself _he said to himself.

_**A/N:** So how was it? Please read and review. I would really appreciate the feedback. Tell me if I should go on. _

_Yeah I know Triple H is a real ass in this story isn't he? Well I'll update soon, if you want me to. mY BLESSING GOES OUT TO THE GUERRERA FAMILY. R.I.P eddie_


End file.
